wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Śmierć urzędnika
__NOEDITSECTION__ Pewnego pięknego wieczora, niemniej piękny intendent Iwan Dmitriewicz Czerwiakow siedział w drugim rzędzie krzeseł i patrzył przez lornetkę na scenę, gdzie grano „Dzwony Kornewilskie”. Patrzył i czuł się u szczytu błogości. Lecz nagle… — w opowiadaniach często spotyka się to „nagle” — autorowie mają słuszność: życie tak pełne jest niespodzianek! Nagle więc… zmarszczył twarz, przewrócił oczyma, wstrzymał oddech… apczchii! Kichnął, jak widzicie. Nikomu i nigdzie nie wzbrania się kichać. Kichają chłopi i policmajstry, a czasami nawet i tajni radcy. Wszyscy kichają, Czerwiakow wcale się nie zmieszał, wytarł nos chustką i jako człowiek grzeczny, obejrzał się naokoło, czy nie przeszkodził komu swoim kichnięciem. I teraz dopiero odczuł pewne zmieszanie. Zobaczył mianowicie, że staruszek, który siedział przed nim w pierwszym rzędzie krzeseł, wycierał sobie starannie rękawiczką łysinę i szyję, mrucząc coś pod nosem. W staruszku poznał Czerwiakow cywilnego generała z wydziału komunikacji, Bryzżałowa. …Ucharkałem go… — pomyślał Czerwiakow, — Nie jest to wprawdzie mój szef, mimo to jednak jakoś mi niemiło. Trzeba go przeprosić. — Przepraszam, ocharkałem pana… ale to nieumyślnie. — To nic. — Wybacz pan, na Boga! Ja przecież… ja nie chciałem… — Ależ siedź pan, z łaski swojej. Nie przeszkadzaj pan słuchać! Czerwiakow zmieszał się, uśmiechnął się głupio i zaczął patrzeć na scenę… Patrzył, ale stan błogości minął. Dręczył go niepokój. Podczas antraktu zbliżył się do Bryzżałowa, pokręcił się koło niego i, przezwyciężywszy lęk, mruknął: — Ja pana ocharkałem… Wybacz pan… nie dlatego, żeby… — Ależ niechże pan da spokój… Ja już zapomniałem, a pan wciąż to samo! — powiedział generał i niecierpliwie poruszył wargami. …Zapomniał… z oczu jakoś mu źle patrzy… — pomyślał Czerwiakow, podejrzliwie przyglądając się generałowi. — Nawet rozmawiać nie chce. Trzeba mu wytłumaczyć, że wcale nie chciałem… że to prawo natury, bo gotów pomyśleć, że chciałem na niego plunąć. Jeżeli teraz nie pomyśli, to potem!… Powróciwszy do domu, Czerwiakow opowiedział żonie o tym, co się przytrafiło. Żona, jak mu się zdawało, przyjęła to dość lekkomyślnie; zlękła się wprawdzie początkowo, ale gdy się dowiedziała, że to obcy, uspokoiła się. — A jednak idź do niego i przeproś — powiedziała. — Pomyśli, że nie umiesz się zachowywać w towarzystwie. — O to właśnie chodzi! Przeprosiłem go, ale on jakoś tak dziwnie… Ani jednego słowa nie powiedział na uspokojenie. Zresztą i czasu nie było na rozmowę. Nazajutrz Czerwiakow włożył nowy mundur urzędowy, ostrzygł się i poszedł do Bryzżałowa. Kiedy wszedł do poczekalni, ujrzał wielu interesantów, a wśród nich i samego generała, który już rozpoczął przyjmowanie podań. Załatwiwszy kilku interesantów, generał skierował wzrok na Czerwiakowa. — Wczoraj, w „Arkadii”, jeżeli sobie Wasza Ekscelencja przypomina — zaczął meldować intendent — kichnąłem i… niechcący, ocharkałem… Przepr… — Co za głupstwa!… Bóg wie co! Czego sobie pan życzy? — zwrócił się generał do następnego interesanta. …Nie chce rozmawiać! — pomyślał Czerwiakow, blednąc. — Gniewa się, widocznie… Nie, tego nie można tak zostawić… Ja mu wytłumaczę. Gdy generał załatwił ostatniego interesanta i skierował się do wewnętrznych apartamentów, Czerwiakow poszedł za nim i zabełkotał: — Wasza Ekscelencjo! Jeżeli ośmielam się niepokoić Waszą Ekscelencję, to tylko, mogę powiedzieć, przez uczucie skruchy. Niechcący, sam pan wie!… Generał zrobił taką minę, jakby mu się na płacz zbierało, i machnął ręką. — Ale pan sobie po prostu ze mnie drwi — powiedział, znikając we drzwiach. …Cóż to za drwiny? — pomyślał Czerwiakow.— Wcale nie drwiny. Generał, a nie może zrozumieć! Jeśli tak, to nie będę się więcej tłumaczył przed tym fanfaronem. Pal go sześć! Napiszę do niego list, a chodzić nie będę. Jak Boga kocham, nie będę! Tak rozmyślał Czerwiakow, wracając do domu. Listu do generała nie napisał. Myślał, myślał — i w żaden sposób nie mógł wymyśleć listu. Trzeba było następnego dnia samemu iść i wytłumaczyć. — Przychodziłem wczoraj niepokoić Waszą Ekscelencję — zaczął mamrotać, kiedy generał skierował na niego pytający wzrok — nie po to, żeby drwić, jak pan był łaskaw się wyrazić. Przepraszałem za to, żem ocharkał. a drwić nie miałem zamiaru. Czyżbym nawet śmiał żarty stroić?… Bo jeżeli my sobie będziemy na żarty pozwalali, to żadnego szacunku dla osób nie będzie. — Precz stąd! — ryknął generał i cały się zatrząsł i posiniał. — Co-o? — spytał szeptem Czerwiakow, omdlewając z przerażenia. — Precz stąd! — ryknął generał, tupiąc nogami. W brzuchu Czerwiakowa coś się oberwało. Nic nie widząc i nie słysząc, cofnął się ku drzwiom i wyszedł… Powlókł się machinalne do domu i nie zdejmując munduru, położył się na kanapie i… umarł. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Смерть чиновника (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) *A hivatalnok halála (w języku węgierskim) *The Death of a Government Clerk (w języku angielskim) *小官吏之死 (w języku chińskim) Kategoria:Anton Czechow Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przekłady anonimowe Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim